The More The Merrier
by Inspiration.Ignite
Summary: It's Kakashi's birthday, and Team Seven is ready to celebrate. One-shot, after shippuden.
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was a chilly day for September. Most Konoha residents were hiding in their homes, relaxing and savoring the warmth. Sakura was too, except it was slightly less relaxing, thanks two pouting jounin. You'd think after saving the whole world and countless lives from being slowly digested by a ten-tailed chakra monster, they would've developed a sense of maturity. Alas, they refuse to get along.

"So," Sakura began, clapping her hands, "Today, we are going to plan a party for Kakashi-sensei."

"Huh?" Naruto said, leaning back into Sakura's couch. "It's Kakashi-sensei's birthday? How'd you know?"

"I have my sources," Sakura said smugly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Truthfully, she just asked Tsunade-shishou when, but Sasuke's bafflement at not knowing something was all too funny. Being locked up with a freaky snake-man who could literally strangle someone with his tongue did nothing to his ego. Nope, Sakura watched Sasuke fake an all-knowing sneer, still intact and as big as ever. If it were anyone else, Sakura would've pounded humility into them a long time ago, but with Sasuke, it was part of his charm. Even if some days it was less charming and more aggravatingly arrogant.

"Anyways, it's going to be a surprise party, and we're going to have to invite people. Any ideas? Who are Kakashi-sensei's friends?"

"He doesn't have any," Sasuke said. "He never talks to anyone."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "He's a total loner."

Sakura hit them disapprovingly. "Hey, don't say that about Sensei."

"What? Its's true,"Sasuke grumbled as he rubbed his wounded head.

"Okay, we'll have to think up a guest list," Sakura ignored Sasuke in favor of grabbing a notepad to jot down names. "Lets just invite people that know Kakashi-sensei well." That's probably the closest thing we'll get to friends, Sakura thought darkly.

"Well, in that case, might as well invite Gai," Naruto snickered.

"Okay, Gai it is," Sakura scrawled. Naruto stared. "Wait, seriously?"

Sakura grinned mischievously. "What? Gai is the life of the party. Kakashi would love to have him." Sasuke snorted.

"Well, you know what Kakashi-sensei always says. The more the merrier! You know, I bet he'd really appreciate a large party." Naruto started bouncing in his seat.

"You know Naruto, that's not a bad idea. What do you think about a village-wide celebration?" Sakura's eyes twinkled evilly.

"Hn," Sasuke offered. To a stranger, he would've seemed bored by the conversation, but Sakura and Naruto have had plenty of practice reading Uchiha-ese. The subtle quirk of his lip gave him away.

"Okay then. I'll go ask shishou permission to host the party. She'll be invited anyways."

"We can have it at the Uchiha residence." Sasuke volunteered. 12 years after the massacre, the Uchiha side of the village was repaired and remodeled under Tsunade's supervision. It was her way of telling Sasuke to start popping out babies, Sakura smirked wryly. She wouldn't have bothered updating it otherwise. Konoha needs a new Uchiha clan.

"Thanks Sasuke," Sakura replied gratefully. She turned to open the door. And then she looked back to stare the two down.

"No funny business, right?" She started emitting killer intent, and the boys visibly shrunk further into the couch.

"Y-Yes, Sakura," they stuttered. She smiled, then swooped out of the room.

oOo

Sakura quietly opened the door to the Hokage's office. Spying Tsunade slumped over with her head on her desk, Sakura winced. What is it this time?

"Hey, shishou," Sakura walked in, carefully stepping over the mountains of paperwork, "how's it going?" Tsunade didn't bother to look up.

"That brat was supposed to meet with me three hours ago," Tsunade snarled. Sakura blinked.

"Uh, Naruto?" I thought it was his off day.

"No, the other one."

"Erm… Sasuke?" That doesn't seem like him.

"No, that idiotic, lazy, no-good sensei of yours!" Tsunade threw her pen across the room. Sakura gulped when she saw it sink three inches into the opposite wall. Oh, sensei.

Sakura thought fast. "Well, you see, me and the rest of team seven were planning on having a surprise party for Kakashi today."

"And…?" Tsunade grumbled into the mission reports.

"And we were thinking of making it a village celebration." Tsunade's head lifted and she cocked a brow. "In the Uchiha residence."

"I bet Kakashi would love that," the Hokage said sarcastically, smirking. "He always loved to be the center of attention."

"So, we were just hoping for your permission to invite all of Konoha."

"Permission granted," Tsunade said immediately. Sakura grinned. "But I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Is Gai invited?" A spark of something evil ignited in Tsunade's eyes.

"Why, he is, in fact. The first one on our list, actually."

"Good. Gai would love to celebrate the springtime of youth with Kakashi, no doubt."

oOo

"Erm, Naruto?" Kakashi peered over the top of his book to look down at his hyperactive student. "What, exactly, are we doing?"

"We're having a team dinner at Sasuke's place." Naruto's smile stretched even wider. "We thought it would be a good team bonding experience."

"Hmmm…" Kakashi eyed his orange student suspiciously. Then he creased his visible eye into a happy curve. "Okay then."

"Okay, we're almost there." Naruto then raised his voice. "Gee, I was so surprised when I saw what they did to the place."

"Guys, he said the code word!" Someone whispered not-so-quietly. Probably Kiba. A few delayed seconds later, the entire population of Konoha leaped out of the Uchiha's shrubbery. " _SURPRISE_!" Kakashi blinked.

"Happy birthday, my precious eternal rival!" Gai skipped out to meet them, an orange cardboard party hat bobbing cheerfully upon his bowl cut. "Now, come join us and celebrate the springtime of youth!"

" _Poof_." On cue, Kakashi's clone dispelled in a cloud of chakra smoke. Everyone was silent. Then Naruto spoke.

"EH? It was a bunshin!?"

* * *

Just a short drabble. Thanks for reading!


End file.
